


Lets make it right

by Drarry_lovers_1994



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_lovers_1994/pseuds/Drarry_lovers_1994
Summary: Halle gets thrown back through time. Getting stuck isn't ideal, but now she gets to know her family and change the future for her friends





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle please! This is my first time writing any type of fan fiction or even long story! I do not own the right to any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!!! It's definitely NOT canon, I've tweaked things.

Halle cursed her luck. It's not like she went out, intentionally looking for trouble. The cursed Potter luck had a nasty way off nipping her in the arse. She quickly looks around, noting the strange rune on Dumbledore's tombstone, when she glances down and notices a strange green mist. "Bollocks." she muttered before she was surrounded by the most and yanked into a spinning vortex.  
"Why is it always me?" she mutters under her breathe as she slowly gets to her feet, brushing off her knees on the way up. She spares a quick glance at her surroundings before she double checks that her bag and wand made the trip too. Now, she wonders to herself, where the bloody hell am I? With a quickly muttered "lumos", she takes in all the trees, the sense of forbidding, and the castle off in the distance. Well, at least she was still on Hogwarts grounds. She starts walking towards the castle, casually strolling. That is, until she hears the unmistakable sound of a werewolf. A werewolf that just happened to be less than 70 feet from her.  
"Well, this is just grand." she huffs before slowly backing away. The werewolf growls at her movements, but pauses as the breeze ruffles Halle's long black strands. It lifts its head and sniffs the wind. Halle is steadily backing away, never taking her eyes off the wolf. She noticed the moment the recognition in its eyes. She slightly raises her eyebrow, then quickly darts behind the tree, whipping out her wand, and muttering her spell. Turning into a small, red fox she takes a deep breath.  
Crawling out from behind the tree, hoping against all odds, Halle slowly makes her way around the werewolf. But, the Potter luck always being with her, the werewolf takes notices. It runs straight towards Halle who quickly curls in a ball, panicking slightly. Until she feels the swipe of a tongue on her face and looks straight into a pair of light, amber brown eyes. Moony, she thinks to herself.l, it can't be! Then, it's all blackness. 

Remus didn't know exactly what happened last night, but he was determined to find out. picking up the girl who eerily resembled his best friend, he makes his way back to the castle. "I don't know who you are, but I swear I'll get you to safety." he murmurs to the girl. Glancing up, he sees Madame Pomfry, making her way to fetch him no doubt. He notices the frown on her face when she spots him. The Medi-witch immediately rushes the last few feet towards him. "What on earth is going on here Mr. Lupin? " she questions as she points her wand at the girl, running a diagnostic spell. They quickly make their way to the Hospital wing. Upon entering the room, Remus saw two of his friends waiting for him. Pomfry just shakes her head. "All right Mr. Lupin, lay her down then get into the bed next to her. Your pain potion is on the table, as well as the sleeping draught. Boys, ten minutes then you best head down to breakfast. " With that, she shakes her head again and closes the curtain around her and the mystery girl.  
"So what exactly do we know? " Sirius mutters quietly, running his fingers through his black locks. James smirks, and just leans back. "Well, we know Paddy here must be going into heat over this girl, she looks like she could be my long lost twin, Moony knows her scent somehow, she's an animagus, she's covered in scars and she appeared in a white, glittery light. Anything else? " he finishes with another smirk. He was honestly slight worried but knew better than to show it until they had more information. "My wolf knew her..... " Remus mutters quietly, "how is that possible?" Sirius looks between his two friends. "Well, looks like this is a case for the Marauders! " he jokes. They share a look before Pomfry shoos them out.  
Halle wants to open her eyes, she really does. But, seeing as she just saw a man she knew to be dead, she felt like she had the right to be in shock. just a little. Gritting her teeth, she opens her eyes and sits straight up, almost crashing into the twinkling blue eyes looking down at her. "My dear, I believe you have quite the story to tell. And I am a very avid listener. " Albus smiles down at the girl laying on the bed, resembling the young Potter boy to a startling degree. "Professor Dumbledore.. " she whispers, barely believing what's right in front of her eyes. Launching herself into his arms, she let's loose the tears she has been holding in for the last two years. "H-h-h-how are you here? I-i-i w-w-watched you die?? " she sobs into his chest. Albus is shocked by the girls reaction to him. "Well, my dear, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours." he says kindly. Pulling back, her face flaming red, she mutters, "I'm Halle Potter sir. "  
"So, you came from the future? A future where Voldemort regained power? And now, since you have no idea how you got here, you cannot return?" Albus repeats to the young girl. Halle nods and continues pacing. "Yes, and I'm actually 17 not 16 but I apparently lost a year when I traveled through time. I don't know what to do, sir. I have all this knowledge and I'm not sure if I can share it because I don't really want to destroy the world. but if I can prevent some of the things that happened, maybe I could fix everything?" she buffs, looking at the professor inquiringly. He pops a lemon drop into his mouth, considering the young woman in front of him. "Did you notice anything strange before you got sent back in time?" he asks. Halle pauses, and thinks back. She remembers seeing the strange rune on the tombstone. "There was a rune that I had never seen before. It was an arrow with three lightening strikes through it. Could that be what tossed me on my arse back in time? " she asks hopefully. Maybe, if Dumbledore could figure out what the rune was, he could figure out..  
"My dear, it would seem that you are indeed stuck. That particular rune is a entrapment rune. It's been used in the past to torture it's victims by making them live through traumatic experiences in their pasts. But, with three lightening strikes, you shall be able to make changes. Now, with that being said, let us discuss your future, both here and where you are from. But, let's get you settled in first my dear. " he says, eyes twinkling and a small smile gracing his lips. Halle doesn't know how to feel. "Sir, what am I to do? I have no clothes, no money, no noth..... Where is my bag!?!? " she asks frantically, suddenly remembering the bag that managed to travel with her. Dumbledore chuckles and grabs the back from beside his desk. "Mr. Black graciously fetched this from the woods and left a message. " Albus clears his throat, entirely amused. "He requested that I, and I quote, " Please kindly let the beautiful angel with gorgeous emerald eyes know that I gallantly retrieved her back from many a bandit and would immensely enjoy her company on an evening stroll after she settles in. Ever yours, Sirius Black. " By the end of Dumbledore's little speech, Halles face was extremely red. Dumbledore, enjoying himself much too much in her opinion, smiled graciously at her. "Dinner will be starting soon. I assume, of course, that you attended Hogwarts in your time? Yes?, " seeing Halle's nod" we shall just say you are a transfer student. Which house were you in, dear? " She takes a deep breathe and mumbles something under her breathe. "My dear, you must speak up. " "Gryffindor " she mutters numbly.  
"We shall all welcome our newest transfers. Halle Potter has come to us from another school and will also be joining Gryffindor. Now, dig in! " Dumbledore smiles before he takes his seat and starts eating. At the Gryffindor table, Halle is sitting at the end, trying not to bring attention to herself. Until she discussed everything with Dumbledore, she wanted to stay away from everyone. She should have known better. "Look here, Prongsie. I have found your long lost twin! " a voice from her left exclaims. Looking over and almost choking on her pumpkin juice as she stares into the steel gray eyes of her godfather. Her young, gorgeous, very alive godfather. "Padfoot?' she mutters before her eyes roll into the back of her head and she happily embraces the darkness.  
" Did she just? " "How did she" He heard bits and pieces of the conversation around him. But Sirius is focused on the girl in his arms. How in the world did she know his name? Why was she so beautiful? Why had she acted like she saw a ghost? "Mate, your charm is so potent you knocked the poor girl out. " James gently teases his friend, not knowing how to deal with an overprotective Sirius. Because that's exactly how he was acting at the moment. The minute the girl fainted, he was grabbing her and holding her close. Sirius looks up, feeling a growl in his throat. James takes a step back, not knowing what is going on with his friend. "Prongs, we need Dumbledore. please, get him." Sirius whispers, not knowing why the pale, dark haired beauty was affecting him so much. He looks up when he feels a touch on his shoulder, silently handing the girl over to Dumbledore.  
Halle couldn't believe her luck. Well, actually she could. But she just wished she hadn't made a fool of herself. ".. what do you think, my dear? " Shaking herself, she looks sheepishly up at the professor. "I'm sorry sir, but could you please repeat the question? I fear my mind was wondering slightly. " she responds quietly. Looking down at the girl laying on the hospital bed, he gets an idea. "Do you know what a Pensive is? You could share all the knowledge of Voldemort you have and you won't have to talk about it. But, it is up to you my dear." the professor offers kindly. Taking a deep breathe, she shakes her head. "I will tell you everything I can. but no one should have to see the things I have. " she says sadly, looking out the window. " My name is Halle Jaime Potter. on October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort murdered my parents, James and Lily Potter because of a prophecy. He hit me with a  
killing curse that backfired because my mother sacrificed herself for me. His body was destroyed, but his soul stayed around. In my 1st year, he tried to come back using the Philosophers Stone. He was stopped and went into hiding, I'm assuming. My 2nd year, the chamber of secrets got opened using a diary, which is one of Riddle's horcruxes. He released the Baskilisk, which thankfully didn't kill this time. I defeated the snake with Fawkes's help and the sorting hat. My 3rd year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban where he was being held prisoner for betraying my parents, even though it wasn't him. He came after Pettigrew, who was the one who betrayed my parents to Riddle, who happened to be hiding in his rat animagus form, pretending to be my friends pet rat. Lupin, who was teaching here, followed my friends and I to the shrieking shack after Sirius kidnapped Ron. Pettigrew admitted what he did, Snape busted in, made everything worse and then Remus Wolfed out, Sirius changed to try and stop him and pettigrew got away. Sirius went on the run, Lupin lost his job and I got stuck going back to my abusive relatives. My 4th year, we had the Triwizard Tournament, where my name was put into the goblet by a death eater in disguise, transported to a cemetery, tortured and then Riddle came back to life. We dueled and i got away. No one believed us that he was back. My 5th year, Riddle was doing sneaky things, the Ministry was slandering you and I, and then Riddle used the connection between us to show me Sirius being tortured and when I went to save him, he died. The prophecy was heard and I learned I have to destroy Tom before he kills me.the ministry realized that riddle was back, you told me about the horcruxes you believed he made and then we went hunting them. my 6th year was full of hunting horcruxes with you, learning more about riddles past and trying to just survive. Riddle was attacking left and right and everyone was scared. Then we found a horcrux and you, you died... I skipped my seventh year and went on the run, trying to destroy the rest, Riddle came out into the open, he was terrorizing everyone. my friends and I managed to destroy all of the horcruxes, except two. His diary, which Lucius Malfoy gets, Hufflepuffs cup, ravenclaws diadem, Slytherins locket, Gaunts ring, his snake and me. There was a huge battle here and then I went to the woods and let him kill me, destroying the horcruxe inside of me and then my friend killed his snake. we fought for the last time then he died. I went to your tomb to give you back your wand and I ended up stuck in the past. " Dumbledore was sitting at the end of her bed, in shock. This poor, poor young child! "Well, I believe, since you are stuck here, we can set about changing things as we go. You will get settled in to Gryffindor tower, resume your classes, and we will have meetings on the weekend where we will discuss our plans. for now, I believe it would be best if you got dressed and headed towards the tower. " Halle nods and starts to stand. "oh, my dear? " the professor calls over his shoulder, "it would be best not to let many people know. " She rolls her eyes and continues to rummage around in her bag as he leaves. Neither noticed the young man in the other bed, silently crying and promising to help.

2 -  
Halle felt a little bit better. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she had a place to stay and Dumbledore was helping her to destroy old no nose. She was musing to herself and didn't notice the group of boys until she felt the world tilt and then sting, muscular arms wrap around her waist. "Careful there darling, you keep falling for me I may just have to snatch you up. " a deep, smokey voice said right above her. closing her eyes, counting to five and taking a deep breathe, she slowly looks up. right into the young, handsome grinning face of her godfather. shaking her head, pulling herself together she starts pulling away. " Thank you for not letting me fall flat on my face. "she whispers quietly, pulling away from Sirius and standing. James and Sirius exchange glances, grinning. This girl needed them, she just didn't know it. " Well, sister dear, " James says, grabbing her bag and her free arm, "we were just informed that you will be residing in Gryffindor tower,where the brave dwell. We are your gallant escorts. " he finished with a bow. Halle can't help herself. she starts grinning. "I'm not your sister but I shall allow you to show me to my room. " she laughs at the exaggerated bows she kept receiving. "we shall be the best of friends. " James declares, smirking at their newest, unknowing member. 

"Rem, you must come meet my darling sister! " James exclaims upon seeing his friend enter through the porthole. Remus looks over to his friends, noticing the girl sitting there looking him over critically and noticing how Peter was pouting in a corner. Remus files that away for later and looks closer at the smirking girl. "James, I've told you. I'm not your sister." Halle laughs. James pouts and Sirius scoots closer. Remus raises an eyebrow at his friends. "Sirius has become my protector apparently and James is convinced he is my long lost twin. My name is Halle Potter, by the way. nice to meet ya! " the girl says in a smokey, husky voice. He felt his wolf perk up at her voice and his eyes widened. "Oh, um nice to meet you. I'm Remus Lupin. " he says, shaking the extended hand and smiling. He looks around the room quickly, spotting lily across the room. She was on her way over to them and he heard James squeak behind him and the sound of fabric rustling. He smiles and turns back to the group. "So, where are you from? We certainly would have noticed you before " he says happily, not noticing the way Sirius tenses up. Halle sighs and looks around quickly.  
Lily approaches the group, intent on introducing herself to the girl who so resembled James, but had eyes that were similar to her own. Being head girl, she was going to use the excuse of showing the girl to the dorms. She felt an instant pull to the shorter girl. But she didn't know why. and she fully intended to trust her instincts. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, I'm the head girl and I was wondering if you wanted me to show you to the dorms later? " she says happily, smiling at the Raven haired girl. Halle smiles shyly up at her mother. "I would like that very much. Boys, it was interesting to meet you. Have a wonderful night. " she smiles at James, Sirius, and Remus. She simply nods at Peter. The boys said goodnight and the girls when up the stairs to the dorms. Feeling eyes on her, she turns around and sees Sirius staring after her amd she smirks at him before winking and blowing him a kiss. Laughing at the expression on his face, she rushes to catch up to Lily.  
James looks over at Sirius, laughing at the smitten look on his face. "Well, well, well. looks like Paddy fancies my dear twin. " he says, nudging Sirius in the leg. Remus is amused but also worried. He was feeling guilty not sharing what he had overheard but it also wasn't his story to tell. He would pull Halle to the side tomorrow before dinner so he could talk to her. Sirius, glaring at James, stands up and ststretches. "I dont know about you gentlemen, but I'm heading to bed. I need my sleep after all.. " he says in a snobby tone before laughing at his friends shocked faces. "I'm only joking. I have a woman to woo and we have pranks to plan. also, classes to attend. onward men! " he laughs as they all head up the stairs, not noticing that hateful look on Peter's face.  
The next morning found rain, pouring down. Halle groaned when she felt someone poking her in the shoulder. "Come on Halle. Get up and get dressed, we have to beat that arrogant Potter down to breakfast or I'll never managet to eat before he pounces. " she hears a whiny Lily say. Smiling to herself, she sits up and stretches. Seeing as today was Friday, they'd only have one day of class before the weekend. Getting out of bed, mainly due to Lily's demands, she rummaged around in her bag, she finds a cute green tank top and jeans to wear under her robes. Quickly changing out of her pj's, she doesn't think anything of it until she hears a soft gasp coming from lily. Glancing down, she swears. "Lily, I promise it's not that bad. " she quickly tries to reassure her friend. She quickly pulls on her tank and zips her jeans, her face turning red. Great, she thinks, I've scared my mother away. Taking a deep breath, pulling on her robes, she looks over at Lily, noticithe tears in her eyes. Halle rushes over to the other girl. "Lily, it's all right. they are all old scars, I don't even think about them anymore. I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore. " she says quietly pulling away and starting to head towards the stairs. lily tugs on her hand and pulls her into a hug before she can even blink., "Oh Halle. I'm so sorry you think I'd stop being your friend after seeing your scars. I know I've only known you for less than a day, but I already care about you so much. You're stuck with me Halle, no matter what. Now, let's go to breakfast. I like you, but I can't stand that obnoxious jerk. " lily mutters the last bit under her breath, pulling a grinning Halle down the stairs.  
Getting to the great Hall, they notice the Marauders haven't made an appearance yet. Lily grins at this and starts digging in. Halle grins and helps herself to some bacon and eggs, sipping on a goblet of ice cold pumpkin juice. The two girls are talking quietly between themselves when Halle notices a sour look pass Lily's face. She allows herself a small smile before glancing over at the person who took the seat next to her. "Miss Potter, you look absolutely radiant today. " Sirius says, wiggling his eyebrows at her. James, snagging a piece of bacon from her plate, sits in front of her. "Now sister dear, we have decided that we shall be adopting you and showing you around. Seeing as your new and all. " he says smiling at Halle. He had already wrote home to his parents about the mysterious new Potter that appeared out of thin air. Seeing McGonagall approaching with what he assumed was Halles class schedule. Sure enough, the professor stopped next to her, handing the paper over to her. "Here is your schedule, dearie. I'm sure these lovely gentlemen and Miss Evans would be happy to show you around the school. remember, my class starts in half an hour. " With that, she turns and heads back up to the staff table . Plucking the paper from Halles fingers, James skims through it. Excellent, we have all our classes together, except for Art. We even have our free periods together! "he says excitedly. They'd be able to find out more about her if they were always with her. Halle smiles at her parents and their friends. Her heart aches with the thought that in a few short years, everything would be completely different. Sirius, sensing Halles change in mood for some reason, stands up and gets on one knee, looking at Halle. She turns to see what he's doing and looks at him with gorgeous, green eyes going wide. "Halle Potter, the most gorgeous Potter at Hogwarts right now, will you bestow on me the great honour of escorting you to Transfiguration? " he asks, pleadingly, only slightly joking. Around her, she can hear Remus and James laughing and Lily's snort, but she only has eyes for Sirius. Since when was he so damn gorgeous? she wonders to herself. Realizing that she has yet to answer, and the entire great Hall is watching on, she smirks down at him and gracefully stands. "Well, since you asked so Siriusly, of course you may escort me. I need to be charitable after all. " she laughs and winks at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up to his feet. He grins over at his friends. "Well, gents, I must wish you ado. I've been given the privilege to escort this beautiful woman to class. " he bows to his friends, winks, and drags Halle along.  
The day continued in this fashion. James declared his right as her "big brother" to escort her to Herbology, claiming he would perish if she refused. That earned a snort from Lily. Remusgot on both knees and begged for the pleasure of escorting the gorgeous Halle to lunch, which earned a growl from Sirius and a laugh from James. After a lunch where the boys, minus Peter and Lily, who had went to sit with her other friends claiming too much James was a health hazard, teased her constantly and where Sirius at one point managed to snake an arm around her waist, where it stayed til Lily approached, a somewhat evil glint in her eye. She produced a bouquet of lilies, and smiling down at Halle said, " Darling, now that you've suffered these boorish men, will you please allow me the honour, no pleasure, of escorting you to Potions? " James is torn between shock and laughter, Sirius feeling slightly jealous, and Remus out right laughing, Halle grins up at her new found friend. "Well, you are a lot prettier than they are and you got me flowers, of course we shall go to potions together! " she laughs, standing and grabbing her back She salutes the boys and grabs Lily's arm, both skipping towards the dungeons. "did she just out do us? " James whispers, shocked. Remus is shaking his head and laughing. "yes she did. just means we need to step up our game. "Sirius says. They stand up and head towards class, not noticing that Peter wasn't with them, discussing upcoming pranks and what they could do to one up Lily.  
Still giggling, the girls head into the classroom, Lily leading the way to a table. A table occupied by a black haired teenager, with his nose already shoved in his book. "Sev, I want you to meet my new friend. Halle, this is Severus, my best friend and am amazing potioneer. He's top of our grade and a sweet caring guy, don't let the sneer fool you. " Lily says, teasing her friend with a smile. Halle smiles softly at the boy who would grow up to cause so much pain, but who also saved her life. Snape looks up, noticing she looks identical to Potter, except for her eyes. They looked a lot like Lily's. Pasting a sneer on his face he says, "Lily, don't lie to the poor girl. I'm neither sweet nor caring. and you look an awful lot like Potter." Halle laughs and plops down in the seat across from him. "I know I do, but I'm also better looking. I'm Halle Potter. it's a pleasure to meet you. any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine. " Lily beams at her and Severus just shakes his head. At the table across from them, the Marauders are setting up their equipment, each glancing over at the table where Lily and Halle sat for their own reasons. James, as always, couldn't stop staring at Lily, miffed that she was smiling at Snape like that and wait, why was Halle smiling at him too? Sirius was barely containing his jealousy, which was decidedly not right. He barely knew Halle but he knew that she was something special. And he wanted her. not just for awhile, but for a really long time. Remus was just watching her, his wolf sensing that she was near. He knew now that she was his goddaughter and that he had died in the future. He was determined to talk to her after class and set to work on his potion. Peter was mad. He say glaring at Halle. How dare she pop up and try to steal his friends. They didn't have room for another person. especially if said person was taking all of James and Sirius's attention from him. he started planning a way to get rid of this newcomer.  
As class began to wind down and they were putting away equipment and leftover ingredients, Peter saw his chance. Halle was caring some kind of liquid over to the waste sinks and Peter stuck his foot out, causing g her to trip and spill it all over her front. Halle immediately starts screaming, pulling her robe off her body. Sirius ran over to her, trying to help and checking her over. He noticed that she was wearing a tank top and low cut jeans and his mouth went dry. Damn did this girl have a figure. Her breast were pert and big, her waist small and her arse. Geez, a man could eat his dinner on her perfect bum. Looking around, he realized that she was drawing a lot of attention. particularly from the males in the classroom. He pulls her closer and murmers in her ear, "Did any get on your skin? Are you okay? " She leans into his embrace, sniffling slightly. "I'm fine. None of it got on my skin. my robes, on the other hand, are unsaveable. " she laughs softly, noticing Slughorn just now making his way over. Glancing at the broken glass and slightly steaming robes, he looks over at Halle, still wrapped in Sirius's arms. "My dear, maybe you should allow Mr. Black to escort you to the Hospital wing. Pomfry will not be happy if she finds out you weren't checked over. " he smiles, ushering the pair out the door. Sirius removes his arms from around her, pulling her out of the way of the students spilling out of the door. He leaves his hands loosely on her hips and looks into her eyes. "Halle, you sure you're okay? " he ask quietly. She bits her lip and looks up at him from under limoher lashes. "yeah, I'm okay. it scared me more than anything. but, Slughorn is right. I don't feel like having Madame Pomfry angry with me because I decided I was alright. you can head to dinner, I know the way. " she says softly, really not wanting to pull away from him. He grins down at her, honestly loving how petite she was and how well she fit into his arms. "Doll, I'm taking you to the hospital wing and you won't convince me otherwise. Now, let's head that way so we can get some food. " he says gently, dropping his hands from her waist and interlocking their fingers. They share a smile then head to the hospital wing. 

3 -  
Remus knew that Halle didnt trip. He just couldn't understand why Peter had been brave enough to trip her in full view of the class. He pushed anger aside for the moment,worry for Halle pushing it away. He knew they had been handling dangerous ingredients but she had seemed all right. Remus shook his head and tuned back into the conversation James was having with him. " just dont get it. She's clearly related to me, but neither mom nor dad know a Halle. Dad said he's going to check the family tree and let me know before the holidays. I just hope she's alright. That could have been so much worse if she hadn't gotten those robes off. "he says, taking a big gulp of his pumpkin juice. Which he immediately choked on as an angry Lily had come up to them and was currently glaring at Peter. " I know you tripped her you little rat. Don't mess with her again or you'll have to deal with me. " she snarled before stalking away. James looked over at Peter in shock. "Did, did you have anything to do with Halle's accident? " he asks quietly. Remus, sensing the danger rolling off of James, prayed Peter wouldn't have a stupid answer. Peter was glancing between the two, looking very worried. "N-n-n-No James. I think she may have tripped over the e-e-edge of m-m-my bag. I'd n-n-never hurt h-h-her.. " he squeaked out. Remus just glared at him. He knew better but he couldn't say anything until he spoke to Halle. Looking up, he notices her walking in with a very smitten looking Sirius, hanging onto her every word.  
"and then, I caught the snitch but I still managed to crash. it was epic. " Halle said smiling, her eyes glittering as she talked about Quidditch. He was slowly getting lost. she was just amazing. Why was she wearing Sirius's robes? James was looking at them wondering what exactly happened between the two in the short time they were alone. Walking up to the Gryffindor table, she was happy. not about having an accident, mind you. but she was getting to know her parents and godfathers. something she never got to do in the future. she would take full advantage of it. Sitting down beside James, Sirius taking the empty spot next to her, she happily began eating the food her father was piling on her plate. "Lily stopped by. Threatened Peter here. you've made quite the impression on her Halle. Tell me how you do it. pleeeeaaasseee. " James says, pulling his patent Potter puppy eyes out. Halle giggles and smiles at him. "I must have more charm than you do Jaime. " she teases, sticking her tongue out at him. He smiles fondly at the nickname, wondering why he felt so protective over this girl. "Why would she go off on Peter? " Sirius questions his best mate. Remus raises his eyebrow, looking pointedly at Peter. "Lily believes that Pete here tripped Halle on purpose. " he said, barely containing his anger at the thought of his pup being hurt. Wait, pup? Sirius growled and the only thing that stopped him from attacking Peter was Halle tugging on his sleeve. "Don't Siri. He's not worth it. " she said softly. he sat back down, murder in his eyes. "You need to leave. Now. And you need to stay away from us. All of us. You are hereby banished from any Black holding and the memory of the addresses will also be removed. I also renounce our friendship and blood familial ties on the basis of betrayal ." he snarled, Peter's face lost all color and he had tears spring into his eyes. "You are hereby banished from any and all Potter holdings and any place we may have a share in. The memory of every single hidden address associated with the Potter name will be removed. I also renounce our friendship and blood familial ties on the basis of betrayal. " James said in a voice devoid of emotion. Remus, though his family didn't have much, repeated the oath and Peter ran off, tears streaming down his face. Halle sighed. She would have to tell them soon.  
After dinner, she felt tugging on Sirius's sleeve. She looked up and noticed Remus, standing there. "Halle, could you spare a few moments. I'd like to talk to you, if that's okay? " he says quietly, hoping she'll agree. Looking at the determination in his eyes, Halle agrees. "I even know the perfect place we can talk. " she says happily, her eyes twinkling in a strangely Dumbledore like fashion. He wonders if it's a spell or a glamour. She often wore glamours, but he understood. Looking over at his other friends, he gives a small wave and proceeds to allow Halle to drag him off. "Where are Moony and Halle going? " Sirius ask, trying to keep the whine from his voice. unfortunately for him, James heard it. "Why, Paddy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say your very jealous of our dear friend and my sister sneaking off. To the map? " he finishes his teasing quietly. Sirius nods and the two head up to the common room, hoping Peter had the good sense to move into the common room.  
"um Halle, not that I don't trust you, but do you know where we're heading? " he questions the girl determinetly dragging him up to the 7th floor. She throws a grin over his shoulder before gently tapping his shoulder, indicating for him to lean up against the wall. She proceeds to walk in front of an odd painting, passing by three times. Just as Remus is about to suggest they go to a classroom, a door appears in the wall. Halle turns and looks at him, smiling. "I welcome you the room of requirement! " she announces, grabbing his arm and dragging him through the door. Looking around, he knows he has never been in this room before. "Where are we Halle? " he asks, taking in the bean bags in front of the fire, the fresh pumpkin juice and cookies sitting on the table. she just smiles, grabbing his arm and taking him to one of the bean bags, gently pushing him down on it. She takes the other one, sinking down somewhat gracefully. "What did you want to talk about Remus? " she asks him, tucking her legs up under her. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes "I know you're from the future. I know everything you told Dumbledore. I'm so sorry Halle. I didn't mean to listen. I couldn't help it. please don't be upset. I haven't said anything to anyone. I just wanted to let you know that I knew. " he says quickly. She's just staring at him, lost for words. "look, I can help. You want to get a jump start on taking him down, right? make sure he doesn't get to murder them... " he says, trailing off and looking at Halle. she knows she has to say something and she opens her mouth to do just that when the years start and she can't stop them. Remus moves to sit next to her and pulls her into his arms. "Shhh, pup, shhhh. it'll be all right. I'll help you. Dumbledore will help. You're not alone and you certainly won't have to deal with anything alone like you did in the future. " he murmurs against her hair, gently rocking her. They sit like that for what feels like hours until Halle is finally out if tears. Wiping her face on the arm of the robe, she starts giggling. Remus, noticing the change, looks down at her to see her staring the arm of her robe. "Sirius is gonna be so mad that I wiped my face with his robe. " she manages to get out between giggles. Knowing Sirius, he started chuckling. "Me thinks he'll forgive you Halle. But only you so... " he says nonchalantly. She smiles a small, sad smile and looks up at him. "So, you know that I know about your furry little problem? I didn't have a problem with it in the past and I never will. I also won't tell a single soul. I know I'll have to tell Sirius and James." she says unhappily. She didn't want them to worry but they needed to know so they could prepare. He smiles fondly at her. "All right, we can talk to them tomorrow. You're coming with us to Hogsmeade right? " he chats ideally. Halle smiles at him, nodding and asks, "So what do you want to know. I'm sure you have questions. "  
Sirius and James rushed back up to the common room,noticing the rats absence. They flew through the room and straight up to dorm. James headed straight to his trunk while Sirius started casting privacy spells around his bed. Flopping onto his back, he feels the bed move and looks up at James. "They aren't anywhere on the map. How is that possible? " he asks Sirius quietly. Sirius can feel his Grim and}v0see he growls, his imagination running wild. James looked at his best mate,raising an eyebrow."Calm down, Moony. She's I to you. But you better treat her right.Shes my family,somehow." he says and turns to get his homework,Sirius following suit. Leaving the map on the bed, they started in on their homework, each glancing at the map ever so often waiting for Remus and Halle to pop back up. When he was halfway through his Potions essay, he noticed Halle and Lupin pop back up, in a Seventh floor corrider. The boys share a look and head off to meet their friends.  
"So, " Remus is saying, " all we have to do is figure out where everything is. I doubt the cup is in the vaults yet, and even if so, we can't do anything about it at this moment. Say, have you ever had an inheritance test done? " he ask suddenly Halle looks at him, clearly confused. "I'll take that as a no. So, let's go and talk to the others. We'll figure it out. " he promises. Hearing footsteps coming down the corrider, her stops talking. Halle slightly tensed and instinctively reached for her wand. Sirius grinned at her and she instantly relaxed. "Just the two we were looking for. " James says grandly. He grabs Halles face and kisses her cheek, winking at her when they hear Sirius growl. "Actually, we were looking for you. Halle has some things she'd like to tell you. " Remus says, grabbing James's arm and pulling him back the way they came from. Halle held her hand out to Sirius and beamed up at him when he took it. They walked a little ways down the Hall, pausing when Remus stopped. "Halle, will you do the honors?" he ask looking over at her. She grins and let's go of Sirius's hand, noticing the pout the moment she does. She walks in front of the wall, three times and then stops. She grins over her shoulder as the door forms. Sirius and James look at each other, shocked. What the hell was this and how did Halle know about it? "Welcome to the Room of Requirement gents. " she says dramaticallpy, throwing open the door and following the boys in. James and Sirius look around the room in awe. "How Halle? " James ask, his voice full of pride and awe. She just smirks and says, "We all have our secrets, don't we... Prongs? " she asks, raising a challenging eyebrow. James feels his mouth fall open. How did she know his Animagus's name? Sirius looks just as shocked and Remus is smiling. Halle plops down on a bean bag, gesturing for the boys to follow suit. Sirius smiles at her before sitting next to her on her bean bag. She just raises an eyebrow at him and smiles. He counts this as a win and settles in."First, you have to swear on your magic that you won't repeat what I tell you with express permission." she says seriously. After all 3 boys make the oath, she smiles. "Now, I can only tell you a little bit of my story. It's already late. " she adds seeing James and Sirius scowl. "Well, I didn't know it was story time but all right. " James says, shrugging and waiting for Halle to continue. She does, rolling her eyes, " Now, you know how I just appeared. I know you were in the forest with Mooney when it happened. So, to begin. I'm from twenty years in the future. My full name is Halle Jaime Potter and my parents were James and Lily Potter. A prophecy was made concerning a no nosed Dark Lord, Voldemort aka Tom Riddle. He killed my parents on Halloween, after they were betrayed by their friend and Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. Voldy then turns to lil baby me and tries to use the Killing Curse. But mum had sacrificed herself for me so the curse hit him instead. My loving godfather, Sirius Black, was the first one there and he was devastated. he immediately went after Pettigrew, not thinking in his grief. He gets blamed for their murder and ends up going to Azkaban on false charges for twelve years. Meanwhile, back at the Potter house, lil ole me is laying there in a ruined house with my dead parents, I might add, crying. not understanding what was happening. I get picked up by one rubeus hagrid, who had run into my errant godfather on his mission of revenge. Said godfather loaned a motorcycle and I ended up with the dursleys. " she finishes dramatically. James looks shocked and Sirius has tears in his eyes. He looks down at Halle and just pulls her closer. Feeling James on her other side, she smiles up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. He puts an arm around her too and kisses the top of her head. "I don't know why, but I believe you. I'm so sorry Prongslet. We let you down. " he whispers in her hair, quietly. She starts crying harder. "No no no. You didn't do anything wrong. He pretended to be your friend and you had no way of knowing better. I was sent back so I'm changing things. Dumbledore says there is no way for me to go back so I'm going to make a better future. " she says determinedly. They all smile at the beautiful, brave girl sitting squished in their embrace. "Oh! I need to check and see if my map is still on my bag, and I'll have to see if I still have my cloak since you have yours now. " she thinks out loud. Smiling at her father and her godfathers, she starts to stand up and the boys follow suit. " I know where a piece of him is so we need to leave the room, just for a moment. " she tells them, leading the way. Exiting the room, they notice the door dissapear before Halle walks in front of it again. I need the room where lost things go, she thinks hard as she walks. Seeing the door, she pulls it open, motioning the boys in. They gasp when they see the absolute gold mine the room they are in is. Halle leads the way to a beautiful crown looking thing. "Rowena's diadem. " Remus says reverently. Halle simply nods and puts it in her bag, tapping it twice with her hand before looking up at them. She smiles. "Ever heard the legend of the Chamber of Secrets? " she asks with an evil grin. They look at her in awe and a little bit of fear. of course they had! "I know where it is. We'll tackle it later though "  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle please! This is my first time writing any type of fan fiction or even long story! I do not own the right to any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!!! It's definitely NOT canon, I've tweaked things.

The foursome heads back to the common room, discussing their plans for tomorrow. "You're going with us. You know Dumbledore will let you. You're his secret weapon after all. " Sirius jokes. Halle looks over at him, wondering if he knew how true his words were. No one, not even Dumbledore, knew how powerful she truly was. Instead, she rolls her eyes as they step through the portrait. Before she can open her mouth to retort, she's attacked by a blur of red. Seeing Lily wrapping her arms around her waist, Halle smiles. That is, until she sees Lily's glare as she pulls away. " Halle Potter. Don't you ever make me worry like that again. Are you all right? " she ask, running her eyes up and down Halle, checking for damage to her. Grinning, Halle looks at Lily and just hugs her again. she catches James's grin and shakes her head slightly. They had agreed not to tell Lily anything yet. So, he nods and the boys go to claim their chairs, making sure there is one for Lily too. "Thank you for worrying about me. but I'm all right. Pomfrey wouldn't have let me go otherwise. " she says reassuringly. Lily smiles and follows her to the chairs. Sirius reached up and grabs Halle's hand, pulling her down into the chair with him. James glares at him and he simply smiles back. "We were just telling Halle here that she's going to love Hogsmeade. " Remus says to Lily, sensing her questioning gaze towards James and Sirius. "Oh, goodie. I'll of course be stealing you and taking you to Shapes and Sizes. It's a groovy clothing store in town." Lily says happily, talking about how she couldn't wait to help Halle get some new clothes. Halle, for her part, looked absolutely horrified at the thought of shopping. Seeing her expression, James suddenly wonders if she had any money on her when she came back. He'd have to write his parents and ask for some more. His daughter, Merlin! he had a daughter, with Evans! Of course, she would have only the best.   
The next morning brought a rare, sunny day. The Marauders, Halle now officially their fourth since they had pruned wormtail away, plus Lily all made their way to breakfast. As they were getting their plates, the mail came in and a gorgeous black owl lands in front of James. "Ah, Achilles, you brought a reply! That was fast! " he says, handing the owl a piece of bacon before opening his letter. As he reads, Sirius is reading his own letter, his face losing its smiles. Halle looks up at him and frowns. "What's wrong Siri?" she asks, sliding her hand back into his and squeezing gently. "Ah, love. it's nothing. my parents are pulling their threats again. Nothing to worry about doll. Today is about you and showing you the awesomeness that is Hogsmeade." he says, kissing the top of her head. James frowns at him. "Bad Siri. Bad. Leave my da-sister alone! " he says, as if scolding a bad dog. Sirius chuckles and pops a piece of bacon in his mouth. Halle pulls away, blushing. "Well, let's be on our way. Unsavory company just walked in the door. " Remus says under his breathe. Lily looks up, seeing Peter walking in. She thought it was weird they were rushing off without him, but she filed it away for later. Watching James and Halle trade playful banter on the way down, she smiles. Maybe he isn't so bad, a voice that sounds suspiciously like Halle whispers in her mind. She scowls and follows her friends. 

Halle is mesmerized. Hogsmeade was completely different from what she knew in her time. Where there had only been a stores before, the lane was now brimming with shops. Letting Sirius and James lead her to Honeydukes, she wonders how much money she has left before James smiles at her, pull her away from her thoughts. "Ive got today covered. Anything you want. Just accept it. I won't take no for an answer. " he says softly, pushing her forward. She smiles at him and allows Sirius to drag her away. Sensing someone approaching him from behind he smiles at Remus. "I've never seen Sirius act like this towards a girl. Should we be worried that our best friend is falling for your future daughter? " he asks James, smiling. He sees James frown. "Remi, I'm not sure. We both know how he is but you're right, he normally doesn't act like a devoted puppy dog. Wait... Do I have to have the talk with my daughter and best mate? " he asks quietly, horrified at the thought. Halle and Sirius happened to walk up at that exact moment. "Sirius Orion Black we need to talk. " James thunders, handing Remus his bag of money and dragging his other best friend out the door. "Pay for her stuff please Remi. " he growls as they pass. Remus chuckles and looks at Halle. She's staring at where her father and Sirius just disappeared. "Do I want to know? " she ask, raising an eyebrow. He shakes his head, going up to the counter. After paying, they walk out the doors and look around for their friends. They spot them talking to a couple. The man looks like he could be James's twin and the woman was absolutely stunning. She had light brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. They all looked up when they spotted Remus and Halle. She couldn't help but gulp. These were her grandparents. Euphima and Fleamont Potter. Walking up to them, James pulled Halle over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Mother, Father this is Halle Potter. Halle, my parents Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. " he introduces them. Halle can feel the tears beginning as Euphima grabs her and pulls her close. "My darling, " she whispers, "my darling granddaughter. " Halle pulls back, shocked. Fleamont grins at her. "The family tree knows all. " he says, tapping the side of his nose. She grins and hugs her grandma again. Lily approaches them, standing next to James. "What's going on? " she asks quietly, seeing James's mom holding Halle and the tears in both of their eyes. James smiles at Lily. "We just found out Halle is related to me. I can't say much else but I promise, I'll tell you soon. " he says softly. Lily looks at him, really looks at him. Halle notices Lily and gently pulls away. "I've promised Lily I'd let her torture me, I mean take me shopping. " she says helplessly, looking towards Sirius with puppy dog eyes. "Darling, you're barking up the wrong tree. I love shopping and will be tagging along. " he says happily, winking at the blushing girl. Euphima perks up. " Oh Fleamont, we must also tag along. Sweet Halle will need a complete wardrobe. And, she will of course be coming home for the Yule holiday, so we'll also have to send some catalogs to her once we get home so she can pick out her room. Oh, we'll also have to go to Gringotts over break! Tsk, let's go shall we? We have some shopping to do! " Halle's grandmother says enthusiastically. Halle, James, and Fleamont all groan in unison and Lily laughs. They all follow the Matron of the Potter family to the store.   
Later, at the castle, Halle groans. Some of the clothes her mother and grandmother had picked out were just out there. she had dresses galore and jeans and crop tops, courtesy of Sirius, t-shirts and underwear and bras. The last made her blush, remembering Sirius's comments in the store. "Sirius grinned at Halle when her grandmother pulled her over to the delicates. "Now, Halle, you're a what? C cup? " she murmurs, not knowing that three of the boys had super hearing. Halle blushes, well aware of this fact and nods. Her grandmother smiles and starts waving her wand over the selection. She steps back and gestures Halle forward. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the emerald green bra with silver hearts sewn in. Her grandmother grabs it, seeing her look. "Alright, grab a few more. Oh, by the by, Sirius's favoy colors are green and light blue. " she hears her grandmother , making her blush deepen. She glances over and notices him standing next to her. He smiles down at her and whispers, "the light blue with the snitches would look bloody fantastic beside my bed. " He winks and walks away quickly. She grabs it and a few more and rushes over to her grandma, to grab some panties. "Shaking her head, she slides into a grey pair of sweats that match Sirius's eyes, unintentional on her part, very intention her mother and grandmothers parts, and a purple T-shirt that made her eyes shine brighter. After adding some jewelry (a few chokers, a few fresh flower crowns^preserved by a spell^ rings, and assorted bracelets. Plus a really cute over the shoulder bag with fringe and beaded flowers all over it) and shoes, and some scarves and gloves, her grandparents paid and they all headed to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before separating. "We'll see you all at Yule dearies" her grandma called out, blowing them all a kiss.   
After putting away her stuff, she heads back down to the common room and smiles at the sight before her. Off to a corner are Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus. Her family. She sighs happily, walking towards them when she stiffens and jerks to the left, narrowly being missed by the curse that flew her way. Reacting purely on instinct, she grabs her wand and turns to face her attacker. Who is none other than Peter Pettigrew. The common room fell eerily quiet, watching the two. The boys and Lily had jumped to their feet the instant they saw Halle Dodge. Stopping when Halle held her hand out she looked at Peter and shook her head. "What did I do to you Peter? I don't believe I've earned narrowly being hit with an unforgivable. " she says angrily, looking at Peter as he's taken over by her non verbal body binding curse. "Unforgivables are punishable by death. But, I'll just let McGonagall have you. She should be here momentarily seeing as the castle alerted her the moment you used that spell. You see, Hogwarts doesnt take kindly to torture inside her hallowed walls. She takes personal offense. " Halle says, steadily stalking towards the little rat. She bends down beside him and says, where only he can hear, " I know you've already been initiated. I know you're a death eater. Be warned, don't fuck with me or my family. and don't worry about telling him you've been found out, he will never know. " she snarls, erasing the memory of her words from his mind but leaving the fear of her in their place. He wouldn't be a problem now. She stands up just as McGonagall walks in. "What on earth is going on? " she asks sternly, seeing one of her students on the ground at the feet of am angry Halle Potter. "Professor, he tried to use an unforgivable curse on me. I barely avoided being hit with it. " she says, her anger starting to leave her. She knew it wouldn't have hurt her, Mistress of Death perks, but she didn't need everyone to know. She still had part of her story to tell and she wanted to keep a few secrets from old Voldy. McGonagall states down at the boy in disbelief. "Well, I never." she says angrily, snapping her fingers and levitating Peter out of the room muttering about getting the Headmaster. Sirius rushes over to Halle, pulling her into his arms. She allows herself to relax into his arms, where he picks her up and carries her over to the chair he had been sitting in. He settles her on his lap and gives a look that dares someone to say something to him. No one does, all in shock. Except Halle, she knew his true colors after all. They just didn't think he'd go this far so soon. "Halle, are you okay? " Lily murmurs, looking over the pale girl. She nods. "I sort of expected this. Well, no. I didn't expect him to try and use an unforgivable. " she says thoughtfully. "But, I'm fine. he missed me and now, he'll be handled properly. " The boys all share a look and nod. With just this act alone, Halle had changed the future. They sit in silence for a few moments and then Lily stands up, stretches much to James's thrill and looks over at Halle. "we best head to bed. " Halle agrees and distangles herself from Sirius's arms. He pouts but also stands. James and Remus join them, both hugging Halle before heading up the stairs. Sirius walked her to the base of the girls dorm stairs and leaned in, softly kissing her cheek. She blushes and smiles up at him. "Night Siri. " she says softly and heads up}}}}}}}} the stairs. He turns and heads to bed.   
Lily raises an eyebrow upon seeing Halle's blush. "Did he kiss you? " she whispers excitedly once Halle has climbed into her bed. Lily slid in next to her and chuckled at Halles questioning look. "You're my friend. We're having a mock sleepover. Now, did that boy kiss you? " Lily is looking at her expectantly and she blushes again. "yes, but only on the cheek. " she whispers back, giggling. Lily giggles back and}}}} whispers, "I swear to Merlin, if you ever repeat this I will turn your hair a very unflattering orange, but James is actually quite cute and I think I might be starting to like him. When he's around you, he doesn't act like am arrogant pig. it's mesmerizing seeing the change. " Halle is glowing and giggles at her mom. "I won't tell him, I swear but ooooohhhh Lily and James sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. " she sings at her. Lily just rolls her eyes and they plan out their outfits for tomorrow to wow the boys. 

The next morning found three very impatient boys waiting at the bottom of the girls dorms. "They had better hurry or we'll miss breakfast. " James whines at his mates. Remus rolls his eyes and Sirius just huffs impatiently. Hearing Halles smokey tones and Lily's lilting voice, the boys perked up. Then their jaws dropped. Both Lily and Halle were both wearing crop tops, Halle's emerald green and Lily's a dark,forest green, and bell bottom jeans. Halle refused to give up her converse and Lily was wearing a pair of black platforms. Their hair was curled and they both wore eyeliner, mascara, and for Lily, dark red lipstick while Halle wore bright red. Sirius couldn't take his eyes of Halle. He felt his Grimm whine inside him, begging to get to her. James felt like he was drooling from the gorgeousness that was Lily. Remus groaned, he was going to have to keep James and Sirius in line. "Well, I think it worked. " Halle whispers to Lily, giggling at the drool leaking from her dads mouth. James smiles at his daughters' laugh and offers an arm to Lily. "May I escort you to breakfast, Lily? " he asks softly. She smiles at him and nods, wrapping her arm around his as they left their friends and headed down without them. Sirius, shaking his head, grins at Halle. "Wow you look stunning. " he murmurs, grabbing her hand and placing it on his arm. She can feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she smiles up at him, getting lost in the glorious gray eyes staring down at her. Remus allows a small smile at the couple before clearing his throat. Halle shakes her head, breaking eye contact and looks over at Remus. She grins and offers her other arm to him. "You may escort me as well good sir. I shall be the envy of every girl in the Great Hall with two handsome escorts. " she says, laughing while they head to the Hall, eyes watching them as they passed. 

Severus glared when he saw Lily waltz into the Great Hall on the arm of Potter. She looked radiant, as always and he definitely didn't like the look on her face as she listened to whatever the arrogant toad was saying. He almost choked on his pumpkin juice when Halle Potter entered the Hall, with Lupin and Black on her arms. She was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that. But she was also smart and extremely powerful. No one knew, but he could see people's aura's. And hers pulsed with power. He wasn't attracted to her, she looked too much like James for that. But he did admire her and he felt like he could benefit from befriending her. He certainly didn't want her as an enemy. So, as he sat back and glared at his friend mooning over Potter, he never noticed they grey eyes looking at him from down the table. Lucius would have what he wanted, yes he would.   
Halle had a fun day, looking back. They had eaten breakfast, before heading out to enjoy one of the few remaining nice days by the lake. They all laughed and traded jokes. For lunch, Lily and Halle had went to the kitchens and asked the house elfs to make them a picnic big enough for all of them. Knowing Halle and the boys, it was over stuffed. heading back towards said boys, the had transfigured Sirius's robe into a picnic blanket. Halle waved her hand and added cushioning charms. "Halle, two questions. Where on earth did you get this much food and since when have you been able to do wand less magic? " Remus, ever the scholar, asked eagerly. Halle laughed and rolled her eyes, "I got it from the kitchens, obviously. and I've been able to do wand less magic for about a year now. I kind of had to learn in a tough situation. " The Marauders look at her with awe and Lily just snorts. "You've just made all three boys drool and I'm sorry you had to go through whatever you did. Now, before they try and hound you for answers, shall we dig in? Or should Halle and I take our lunch elsewhere? " she asks, raising her eyebrow. James is the first to realize what she threatened, snaps out of it. "No! " he exclaims. He glares at the other two boys. "No more questions. We're having a picnic with my lovely sister and the ever gorgeous Lily. Behave. " Halle starts giggling and nudges Lily. "I'm simply lovely, you're ever gorgeous. " she pouts, jokingly. Lily snorts and leans closer, "He's just sucking up. he needs help with his charms home work. " James pouts at this. "Lily, I like you for more than your help in charms. I like your eyes, your hair, your laugh, the way your eyes light up when you're talking about a book you love, I love how smart you are and how caring... " he trails off, turning bright red. Lily, also looking rather red in the face, leans away from him and giggles. "James that was so sweet. " Remus teases his friend. After that, they decide to go flying. They went up to the dorms and Halle changed into shorts and a T-shirt, the weather unseasonably warm. She grabbed her firebolt, casting a glamour over it. Shes the first one back in the common room so she starts putting her hair up in a bun but tenses when she feels someone behind her. "Here, let me help. " Sirius says huskily before running his fingers through Halles hair, gathering it up. Once he's done, he holds his hand out for the scrunchy and deftly twist her hair up in a messy bun. "All done," he whispers in her ear, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. She sighs, leaning into him when they hear a throat clearing behind them. "Paddy, mate, you and I need to have a talk. Now. " James growls out, pushing past them. Sirius sighs and let's go off Halle, no matter how much he wanted to snog her senseless. "Say, Halle, you have any other pairs of shorts? " Lily ask, contemplating how far she could tease James. Halle gets an evil smirk and Remus gulps, then runs after the boys. "Why, yes Lily. I believe I do. I believe we need some special shirts too. " she purrs, evilly. Lily sends her a matching grin and they race back up stairs.   
"Halle, what the hell are you doing? " Lily ask her friend, watching in interest. Halle had a sharp earring and was pushing it through her nose! "Relax, Lily. Haven't you ever seen a nose ring? " Halle ask, sniffling slightly. She blinks and runs her hand over her nose, instantly healing it. She had put her hoop back in, her emerald hoop. It went well with the emerald green shirt and blue jeans shorts she was sporting. Halle had convinced Lily to wear a dark green T-shirt and Jean shorts. They were slightly short but were also high waisted, Halle had had to slightly adjust them to fit Lily. She didn't quite have the amount of arse that Halle did. When Halle was done looking her nose over, she turned to Lily. "Want me to Pierce yours? " she asks, waggling her eyebrows. Lily gulps but nods. "Hang on, I'll numb your nose so it won't hurt. " Halle murmers, waving her hand in front of Lily's nose. She felt a tinkling sensation, then nothing. "Wow, that's so weird " she giggles, which turns into a gulp when she sees Halle with the earring in her hand. "You wont feel it. and I'll heal it after I put the hoop in. The numbness won't go away until I'm completely done, okay? " Halle reassures her mom, kind of giddy that she gets to corrupt her mother a tad bit. Lily nods and takes a deep breathe.   
The boys, meanwhile, are sitting in the stands, privacy spells all around them. "Sirius, you better watch yourself. She might technically not be born yet, but she's here and she is my daughter. Don't be getting handsy with her. never. not even if you mean to marry her. which is just weird to think about. and just you wait til she tells lily. oh boy are you gonna get it. " James laughs evilly. Everyone knew of Lily's horrid temper. Sirius gulps before steeling himself and looking at his best mate. "James, I know we haven't known her long. But, when you know, you know. I understand she's your daughter, but mate, she's my soulmate. I knew it from the moment I saw her. I do intend on marrying her, later on. First, to quote that little fireball, " we need to get rid of old no nose first. " They all share a laugh until Sirius perks up, totally not smelling Halles fruity perfume before seeing her and almost choking on his tongue. He swept his eyes over her form fitting emerald shirt with his last name across the back, her high waisted Jean shorts and landed right back on her nose. Glancing over he sees the puddle of drool at James's feet and notices Lily in a similar outfit but with Potter across her back, with a hoop sticking out of her nose. "What on blazes did you do to your face? " Remus asked the question neither of the other boys could. Halle giggles and rolls her eyes. "It's called a nose ring, it's a muggles thing. Got a problem? " she asks, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest. Which just about gave Sirius a heartattack, as it made her bossom stand out even more. He committed to memory the sight of her already tight shirt stretching tighter. James happened to notice where his eyes were glued and smacked him in the head. "Knock it off Black. " he growls dangerously. Sirius shakes his head and sheepishly looks over at his best mate. " um, no problems. nope. it's right groovy, that it is. looks good on you both. " Remus rushes to reassure the girls while the other two boys get themselves together. "Alrighty then, let's get flying! " Halle squeals before jumping on her broom and flying away. Sirius admires her for a second before quickly following her while the others did as well.   
They spent the rest of the afternoon flying before heading inside for dinner and then homework. Back in the common room, James and Lily were sharing a chair, which had many people staring, as were Sirius and Halle. Remus was sitting on a bean bag he had secretly requested a house elf bring to him. They were all working on the last bit of homework when Halle suddenly threw her quill down. "Finally done. Man, that was torture. " she whines, stretching and then leaning back against Sirius, smiling. Everyone else finished up and they all relaxed for a moment. Halle glanced around at them before raising her brow and asking dryly, " Did we all raid my closet guys? " Lily outright laughs and the boys actually blush. "Yes, we did. They looked so comfy so we borrowed them. " James says, looking at her sheepishly. Laughing and shaking her head, she takes in the fact that the others are all wearing her grey sweats, lily in a light grey like her, the boys in a darker grey and all wearing black t-shirts, like her. "Guys, we match," She says laughing. Summoning her camera from the room, she motions for them all to scoot closer. Lily asks her friend Alice if she would mind taking the picture and she agrees. "Alright, everyone scoot together and smile. " Alice exclaims, giggling at the group. They all smile and she snaps the picture. It comes out and she hands both back to Halle. "Thank you" Halle says. Alice nods and wanders back over t}}}p0}p}}o Frank. Noticing the time, she smiles at her family. "Well, we best head to bed. Class and all you know. " she says in her most obnoxious voice. The group starts laughing. "Wow Halle. I didn't know you could be a snob. " Lily teases her friend, fighting her blush because James hadn't moved his arm from around her shoulders. He was so warm and he smelled so good. Yup, time for bed. Lily jumps up like she was burned. "Halle, you're right. we should head to bed. Night all. " she squeaks out before darting up the stairs. Halle smiles and shakes her head before standing. "Remus, tomorrow could you help me find a spell to duplicate this pic and make it move too? " she asks the wolf. He nods, also standing and pulling her in for a hug. "Night princess. " he says before heading upstairs. James quickly jumps up and gives her a quick hug and a kiss to the head. he rushes up after Remus, not wanting to see Sirius make a move on his daughter. Sirius stands and they head to the base of the stairs. "Well, I'll see you in the morning beautiful. Have sweet dreams. " he whispers, slowly pulling her closer. Her breath catches as she looks into his stormy grey eyes, holding back a moan at how good his body felt against hers. He hears he breath, hears her heart pounding in her chest. He bites his lip before lowering his head. She leans forward a bit and his lips meet hers in an earth shattering kiss. They kiss like they're dying. Hearing cat calls from behind them, Sirius gently pulls away, smiling at her. "Wow.. " she whispers, eyes wide and slightly glazed. He feels very smug. All he did was kiss her, not even properly snog her. "Goodnight love " he whispers, kissing her one last time, softly on the lips. She smiles and heads to bed.   
The next few weeks pass in a blur, or so it seems to Halle. Halloween was an amazing day. The marauders, now including a newly Christianed Bambi, replacing worm tail, had asked the castle for help (Halles idea) and in the morning, when everyone woke up, they all had different colored hair and skin. Lily was sporting pink skin and bright yellow hair, Remus had lime green skin and horribly bright orange hair, James had snow White hair and purple skin, Sirius was blue with pink hair, and Halle was a sparkly gold with bright, flaming pink hair. Everyone else was an odd mix off colors. The teachers, not having been spared, were not as amused. McGonagall was plaid colored with bright red hair, Dumbledore a pale shade of blue with bright green hair. He seemed to be enjoying the prank immensely. Classes that day were Halloween themed and the feast was amazing. Her and Sirius spent more and more time together, but never alone. James wouldn't allow his baby to be corrupted. October turned into November and before they knew it, the castle and the grounds had been blanketed in snow and the holidays were the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle please! This is my first time writing any type of fan fiction or even long story! I do not own the right to any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!!! It's definitely NOT canon, I've tweaked things.

in the common room, sitting in a group, as always, Halle was sitting on Sirius's lap, lazily tracing patterns on his free hand, the other firmly grasping her other hand. "So, Halle. mom and dad said you're coming home with us over break and no isn't an option. " James says casually, holding Lily a little closer. They too has gotten closer but Halle retaliated and wouldn't allow them to be alone. Halle perked up slightly and grinned. "Fantastic.i can tell mum what you've been up to Jaime. " she teases. No one corrects her for calling his mom mum. They'd all gotten closer over the past few months. James rolls his eyes and laughs. "Fine, but I'm telling her how many times I've caught you and Sirius snogging. " he teases back. She blushes, thinking back to their first official snog. * It had been a few days after Halloween and they were all heading back from flying when Sirius dragged her away from the group and behind some very tall bushes. "Halle, please. I'll die if I can't have another kiss. " he says, leaning against her. She catches her breath, loving how he feels against her while her back is firmly against the castle wall. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she stands up on tip toe and leans up for a kiss. "Wouldn't want you to die now would we? " she murmers against his lips. They kiss slowly, enjoying their stolen moments, knowing they'd be interrupted soon. But, Halle, not even questioning it, lightly swipes her tongue against his lips and Sirius moans, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moans and they deepen the kiss. Wanting more, but not really understanding what she wanted, she presses her body against Sirius. He moans again and the kiss intensifies. He grabs her legs, not registering that James could be by any moment, and wraps them around his waist. They both groan as Halle tightens her legs and their body's press together. She can feel something hard pressing against her and she moans, grinding against him, needing more. "Get your hands off her Black! " they hear yelled behind them. Sirius pulls away from her mouth and slowly lowers her back to the ground. Halles eyes are wide and she gulps. "Hiya Jaime. Whatcha doing? " she asks sweetly, an innocent expression pasted on her face. Sirius, meanwhile, discreetly adjusted himself and turns, smiling at his best mate. He takes in the flush on james's face, his crooked tie, and swollen lips. "Hmm looks like you and Evans had your own moment. " he laughs. James blushes but glares at his best mate. "Padfoot, don't even. I warned you. " he growls. Halle, sensing the fight steps between them. "Dad, " she says quietly noticing how Remus is trying to slow lily down, " please stop. I'm 17, I'm an adult. I love that you're so protective of me but please. Don't fight with your best mate. You know he'll treat me right. " she finishes quickly, her eyes begging him. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Sirius, just ugh, take it very, very, very slowly, for my sake. I give you my blessing. " he says as Lily walks up. Noticing Halles blush and swollen lips, plus the messy hair, she grins. "Thank god. I didn't kno how much longer I could keep James from rushing back. Not even me snogging him senseless was enough for long. " Lily pouts over at a blushing James. Halle grins at her "brother" and raises her brow. "Really James? After pining for her for how long?, you don't properly snog her because of me? " Halle taunts him playfully. He turns an even brighter shade of red and just huffs, then stalks off. * "Halle, get your mind out of the gutter. " Lily laughs, leaning up to poke Halle's leg. She blushes and shakes her head. "truce Jaime. Truce. " she pleads. He smirks and laughs. They joke around a bit more before getting up to head to bed. Sirius let the others head up, and with a stern glance, James kissed lily then headed to bed. Lily looks over her shoulder and wiggles her eyebrows at the couple, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. " and with a wink, she heads up to bed.   
Halle is blushing from head to toe. They planned on bringing Lily in on Halles secret after Yule break. To think, her mother had just encouraged her to sleep with her godfather. Sirius, understanding Halles reaction, started laughing. He kissed Halles neck and she sighs, relaxing back against him. "Did my mum just really say that? " she asks him under her breath. he laughs and nods, knowing she can feel the movement. "Babe, she also left us down here all by our lonesome. " he whispers, suggestivly against her ear. She bites her lip, holding back a moan as she feels him harden against her bum. They'd had a few snog sessions since that first one, but they never got as intense as they once had. Not that either would mind if it went a bit further, but James was a Royal cock block. Sirius turns her in his lap, so she's straddling him, a knee on either side of his legs. He grins up at her and pulls her down for a kiss. "We won't do anything. I just want to kiss you. When we get to Potter manor, I doubt James will ever leave us alone. " he says against her lips before kissing her gently. Running his hands up and down her back, they both sigh as he slides his hands under her shirt, touching her bare skin. Sirius deepens the kiss and Halle makes a mewling sound in her throat as he lightly drags his nails down her back. Halle can't help it, she gently starts rocking against him, loving the feel of his hardness pressing against her wet soft center. Pulling away, Sirius sighs. "You know as well as I do that your dad is up there, pacing in front of the door, ready to come down here and kick my arse. As much as I want to do more, we can't. " he says sadly. She growls, one of the sexiest sounds he's ever heard before, and sighs. "I know you're right but damn, you'd think he'd be just as frustrated as we are. " she says unhappily. They made sure lily and James never got to far either. it helped when both couples had a map and an invisibility cloak. They had discovered Halle still had everything that had been in her bag the day she got sent back. "I know babe, I know. But we best head to bed. " he sighs and she stands, stretching her arms over her head and leaning back slightly. Sirius let his eyes roam over the skin that showed when Halle lifted her arms. She smiles at him and he stands, kissing her softly. "Sweet dreams, doll. See you bright and early. " he says, walking her to the stairs and waiting for her to reach the top before going to bed himself.   
The next morning found a puppy pile on Remus's magically expanded bed. Sirius, Halle, James and Lily all ended up in his bed that night, all cuddling together before not getting to see everyone for two weeks. Remus would be spending the last week of break with the Potter's and Sirius, but they would only see Lily when they went shopping in two days. Halle and Lily were laying together while the boys surrounded them. "Guys, wait. how did you two get up the stairs? They turn into a slide when we try to go into the girls dorms. " Sirius whines from his spot cuddling with James and Remus. They were close enough, it didn't bother them to cuddle. Halle raises an eyebrow at him. "oh and when have you tried getting in the girls dorms Black? certainly not since I've been here. " she purrs in a dangerous voice. Sirius pales and looks to his friends, who are laughing and refusing help him. "Now, Halle dearest, before I ever layed eyes on your perfection, I had a few dates. Nothing serious(he grins at his joke). not until you lovey. " he says, voice dripping honey. Halle bust out laughing, tears streaming down her face. " A few he says. Like I haven't had hordes of jealous girls come at me for snatching him up. " she manages to get out in between spouts of laughter. Everyone except sSirius, joined her. He tried to look insulted but he couldn't manage to keep a straight face. "Love, I don't mind. You're stuck with me so it's their loss. " she coos at her boyfriend. He grins and they all decide to head to breakfast, before everyone else woke up.   
A few hours later has everyone boarding the train to head back to the station. They manage to get an empty compartment and they settle in. Later, they hear a knock on the door. Remus, being the closest, opens it to find Snape standing there, ready to be attacked. "May I speak to Lily and Halle? " he asks politely. The girls exchange a look before standing up. They kiss their boyfriends before heading to the Hall with Snape. They smile at him and wait. "First off, happy Yule to you both, " he says handing them both boxes, "open them later, please. Also, Lily I don't want to lose our friendship because you started dating Potter. you are my best friend and if he's treating you right, I'll be polite until they start being rude. Same to you Halle. I treasure my friendships with you two. " Snape says quietly. Halle looks over at lily in shock. Neither girl had ever seen this side of him. They share a look and then pull him in for a hug. "of course we're staying friends silly. You can't get rid of us that easily. " Lily reassures her friend. Halle smiles at him. "And I'll make the boys behave, I promise " she adds. He smiles, truly smiles, at them. "You'll write to me, yes? " he says to them both, noticing their boyfriends glaring daggers at him. "Yes, and you as well. " Lily answers for them both, all exchanging addresses.   
Back in the compartment, Sirius tugs his girlfriend on his lap. "What did Snivellus want? " he asks rudely. Not seeing the slap cooming, he winced when Halle smacked his leg. " Be nice Siri. He's actually a good guy and besides, you can't hold him being a Slytherin against him. I was almost sorted there. I begged the hat for Gryffindor because of the rumors I'd heard about the house. " she says primly. The boys looked shocked, but she had already told Lily this. "Yup, so if you hold that against him, you can't be with me. He's agreed to play nice and you all will too or I'll make you suffer. " she warns them, Lily nodding along with her. Both boys gulp, while Remus snickers. The train reaches the station and they all drag their trunks out and to the parents waiting on the platform. They see The Potter's standing next to Lily's beaming parents. Halle catches her breathe, seeing the young Petunia standing there. "Come meet my family real quick please Halle? " Lily begs. Halle glances over at James and he nods, grabbing her trunk and heading for his parents. "Mum, Dad, Petunia, this is Halle. Halle, this is my mum, dad, and my favorite sister ever. " Lily teases as he introduces them. Halle smiles shyly at her future aunt and grandparents. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Lily talks about you all the time. " she says to the family. Petunia looks skeptical but smiles politely I'm her direction. "You're shirt is groovy. " she smiles at Petunia who smiles back, happy. "Thank you. you have beautiful eyes. " petunia says back shyly. A grinning lily begins plotting. "This summer you have to come stay with us. We'll plan it out later, I can see Sirius getting his knickers in a twist. " lily laughs, hugging her friend before heading out with her parents. Halle turns to her grand parents, grinning. "Well my dear, are you ready to see Potter Manor? " her grandpa asks excitedly. She nods and they all reach for the port key just in time. 

Manor, they call it, manor. it's a frigging bloody castle! she gripes to herself as they enter the main entrance to the most beautiful home Halle had ever seen. The stone was a soft gold color and beautiful. the walls were a light airy blue and the sky was enchanted to be sunny and beautiful. "Welcome home dear. The boys can show you to your room, it's between theirs. Dinner will be in two hours and after that is game night! Go, get settled in. " Euphima shoos the teenagers away, turning toward her husband. Taking Halles hands, the boys practically drag her up the stairs to their rooms. James opens a pale purple door and gently pushes her in, following along with Sirius. Her room is done up in Slytherin green, the bedding a soft grey color. Sirius smiles at the gorgeous girl that is his girlfriend. this room suits her. Euphima had even gotten her paint and such so she could paint whatever she wanted on her walls. Her eyes welling with tears, she turns towards her dad and launches herself into his arms. "How can I ever thank you? " she whispers. he swallows his own tears and gently smiles at her. " you dont have to. we're family Bambi. " he kisses the top of her head and heads off to his room. "Door stays open. " he warns as he walks out. Halle grins at Sirius and then jumps in the huge fluffy mound that is her bed. He grins back before plopping Down next to her. She curls up next to him, laying her head on his chest. he grins and wraps his arms around her. "So, what should we do to pass the time? " he asks thoughtfully, his eyes straying to his girlfriends full, pouty lips. She grins but shakes her head. "No, you heard James. The door has to stay open and I don't feel like getting in trouble my first day here. " she says, kissing him softly before laying her head back on his chest. He grabs a soft, fuzzy throw blanket and covers them up. She smiles slightly groggy, up at him. 'Go to sleep love. James will wake us up in time for dinner. " he says and she snuggles up against him, falling easily to sleep. A smile on his face, Sirius closes his eyes and follows his love to Dreamland.   
A few hours later, just waking up himself, James yawns and goes to wake up his daughter. Stopping by her door, he smiles softly. His daughter is curled up next to his best mate and they looked so peaceful. Quietly summoning Halles camera, he snaps a quick picture, knowing Halle wouldn't mind. He walks into the room and sets her camera on the table. "Wake up! " he yells suddenly and very loudly, scaring Halle awake. Whose first reaction was to bind whoever snuck up on her and ask questions later. James yells as he falls face first to the floor, saved from a broken nose by Sirius throwing a pillow under him barely in time, he might add. "Ah, love, you may wanna release him from that bind. He looks ready to kill and I'm sure you want me to keep living. " Sirius smirks from her bed. James glowers at him and Halle quickly releases her father. "I'm so so sorry Dad. I didn't mean to. it's an instinct. I'm sorry " she keeps apologizing. he stands up and wipes his hands off on his pants. "Bambi it's okay. I should have known better than to scare you. It's okay. it was quite funny and your wand less magic is just getting stronger. Shall we head to dinner? We have to talk to my parents, remember? " he reminds them as they all make their way down stairs.   
Fleamont and Euphima smiled at the trio walking in, laughing about something. Halle so resembled James and boy, did they need to talk to their son. After all, the family tree never lies. They sit down and begin eating. They make small talk during dinner and when the elfs bring out delicious home made chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, they turned to serious conversations. "James, we need to speak with you and Halle. " he says, not wanting to exclude Sirius but wanting some information. "Dad, I think I know what you want to talk about and let me just say, Sirius knows everything. Well, he knows as much as I do. Halle told us she would tell us the rest later. " he says the last bit petulantely. Halle grinned over at him and rolled her eyes. "Um, I'm guessing you looked at the family tree and since it's tied to the Potter bloodline, my name was under James and Lily Potter? Born a few years down the road? " she ask, calmly looking at her grandparents. They nod. "Well then, let me tell you the story. No, I want to wait til Remus is here to finish the whole story, please understand. But I'll tell you what I told James. Oh, by the way, have you two gotten your dragon pox vaccines? " Halle asks quickly, remembering that her grand parents died from dragon pox. Fleamont looks guilty. "Well, no we haven't. " he clears his throat awkwardly. Euphima has a slight blush. "You need them. When we go shopping. " she growls then blushes when she realizes how rude she was. "It's all right my dear. We'll get them. We've been meaning to anyways. " her grandfather reassures her. So, taking a deep breathe, she tells them everything she told the boys.   
At the end of part one of her tale, her grand parents looked shaken. They had moved to the family room and were all seated on the sunk in couch in the floor. She was nestled in between her grand parents and they were holding her close. "My poor poor babies. You all went through so much. " Euphima whispers, her voice thick with unshed tears. Fleamont looked at his wife. "We will go to gringotts, we'll get you tested for your inheritance and then we would like to formally adopt you, seeing as your here to stay and you obviously can't be James's daughter what with being the same age and all. " he says, glancing at the clock. "Deary, we best be heading to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow after all. " he smiles at his wife. She nods and they all stand. "Now, Sirius, you know I love you like my own son, but I've put wards on my granddaughters bed and there will be no funny business. if you do end up in her bed, just know I will know the instant something happens, as will you. " he says threateningly. Her grandmother pulls her to the side and whispers where only Halle can hear, " I tweaked the wards a bit lovey. You can't go all the way, but you can get pretty far without getting caught. " she winks at her granddaughter before gliding up the stairs with her husband. James looks over at Halles grin, suspiciously asking" what did mum say to you? " Halle grins and wags her finger in his face. "Jaime, that's between us girls. Now, he did say Sirius could sleep in my bed just not sleep with me. " she smirks and hurriedly drags her boyfriend up the stairs, locking her door and putting up a privacy ward, a silencing charm and an extra powerful locking spell once more at the doors. James sighs and heads to his room. They couldn't get around dads wards, he'd tried before. He called for a house elf, asking for a sleeping potion so he wouldn't be scarred in case they found a way to be sneaky.   
Sirius looks up at his girlfriend with wide eyes. "So now that you've got me all alone, want to tell me what mum whispered in your ear? " he asks, laying back on against the pillows on the bed and dragging her on his lap, so she was straddling him. Halle smirks down at him and bites her lip, wiggling a bit. Sirius groans and grabs her hips, holding her still. "Love, we've been teasing each other quite a bit lately and I'm on edge. " he whispers, staring up at her. She keeps grinning, leaning down closer. Pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss she whispers in his ear, "She told me she tweaked the wards. " He grins at her before latching onto her mouth and pulling her closer, knowing she could feel how hard he was.   
The next morning the two woke up snuggled together and Halle smiled at her boyfriend. "we better get up before James breaks my door down. " she giggles at the offended look on Sirius's face. She gets up and strecteches, heading for her wardrobe. She flicks her wrist and the privacy wards and the silencing spell fall away. Grabbing a pair of jeans and a pink T-shirt, she heads to her bathroom. Sirius grins and gets up, heading to the door to go to his room when the door flies open and a fist hits him in the face. "My dad has already keyed me into the wards. I know my mom so I added my own little bit in. Siri, that's. my. daughter" James says furiously. Sirius is pinching his nose, trying to stop the blood. He glares at his best friend. "Whab da helb Jamb? " he mumbles out. "I just told you that I added my own wards in. I know what you two did. " he hisses out. Sirius immediately loses all color. "Shit." James just glares at him and Halle chooses that unfortunate moment to come out if the bathroom. "Dad? Why the fuck is Sirius bleeding? " she ask running towards him. She glares at her dad. "I keyed my own wards in and I know. exactly. what. you did. " he says, glaring at his daughter. Damn it, he knew that she was the same age as him. But, she was his daughter. "James, " she says softly, "I know your my dad. but in this time, you're not. we're friends. please, I'm sorry. if I would have known, I wouldn't have done anything. " She walks up to him, smelling like her usual fruity scent. Looking her up and down, he pulls her into a hug. She smiles and enjoys actually hugging her father. She would fix everything. They wouldn't go through what she had lived through. She'd make a better future for her family and future friends. James pulls away, smiling at her. He glares over at his friend, "you, you better just behave from here on out. I swear by Merlin's saggy pants, there better not be taking it any further and it better not go back to that point either. " he says, jabbing his finger into Sirius's chest. Sirius gulps and nods to his best mate. "Sorry mate. She's irresistible. But, I won't repeat it. I'll keep us both in check. " he rushes to reassure his friend.   
They all went down to breakfast, meeting her grandparents on the way. "Good morning children" he grandma says happily, winking at Halle causing her to giggle and all the boys turn red. James groans and just digs in to his food. "Well, tomorrow we have business to attend to so today, we shall have fun . " Fleamont announces just as the ceiling releases snow over all of them and their breakfast. She giggles and knows that her father had gotten his mischief streak from his father. She reaches out and picks up a handful, flinging it in her boyfriends face. His look of utter shock is the last thing she sees as she ducks under the table hearing James declare a snowball fight.   
A few hours later found the family relaxing in the library, talking among themselves, relaxing. Halle was reading about the Potter family history, Sirius was flipping through some owl order catalogs. Fleamont and Euphima were discussing their outing tomorrow and James was writing a letter to Lily. Halle stopped reading, stretching and then looking over her grandparent, smiling softly. "I do believe I shall perish from boredom if I must read a moment longer on this glorious day. " she announces to the room at large before standing, waving her hand around the room and giggling at her families reactions. She had summoned their coats and hats, scarves and gloves. James laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to say you want to go flying in the snow? " she smiles happily and nods. So they all head out to the quidditch pitch.   
After spending the rest of the day flying and having fun, they all trooped in for dinner. "Everyone go get changed and lets meet back in say 15 minutes " Fleamont says before leading his wife up the stairs to their room. Halle rushes up the stairs, going in Sirius's room and stealing his black hooded jumper and rushing back to her room, locking the door and getting dressed. A few minutes later, she emerges from her room wearing his jumpers, some jeans and socks. She waits for the boys, somewhat impatiently. They both come out and James smirks. His daughter looks adorable wearing sirius's baggy hoodie. "Well, we found your jumper, " he says. Sirius grins, proud that his girl was wearing it. They all head down the stairs, Halle skipping and giggling when the boys started laughing and skipping with her.   
The next day came early. Halle rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She had had nightmares all night and barely slept any. She needed to get in line but goddess was she nervous about going to gringotts. She had paid them back in the future and had also been named a goblin friend for saving their king but she hasn't gotten that far in the story. Shaking her head, knowing there is no way around this, she grabs a knee length black baby doll dress and her black platforms and heads to the bathroom to get ready.   
"Well, I must say. you look lovely Halle. " her grandfather says with a smile. She blushes a bit and murmers a quiet "Thank you. " Her grandmother smiles her agreement, her father on the other hand, glared. "No, she can't go out in that! The dress is way too short! " he says in a whiny voice. Sirius nods his agreement to his best mates protest. Halle raises an eyebrow and reaches for her cloak. "This dress is the appropriate length for school so you can keep your opinions to yourself. Now, shall we be off to torture me, I mean go shopping? " she says airily. Her grandfather silently agrees with her but he knows better than to say anything. Her grandmother laughs and they all gather round the portkey.   
Halle is really actually very nervous. She doesn't know how this is going to go. Taking a deep breath, she follows her family into the doors. They walk up to a window and wait patiently to be seen to. "Lord Potter, this way please. " a small goblin announces, leading them into an office, where Growder was waiting for them. Halle straightens up as aax1the other goblin leaves the room. "Lord Potter, what may I help you with today? " Growder says in a firm voice. Halle had always respected the Goblins. They were a fierce species and they valued power and loyalty. "We find our selves in need of a full inheritance test for our young Miss Potter please. " Lord Potter replies in a business tone. The goblin nods and goes over to the cabinet, grabbing a quill and some parchment. "You'll need to deposit seven drops of blood directly onto the quill. After that, it will write out your inheritance. " Halle nods her understanding, taking the dagger her grandfather passes her. Holding her finger over the quill, she slides the tip of the dagger across her fingertip and drops the blood on the quill. Stepping back she heals her finger and bows at the goblin king. He looks shocked for a moment before bowing back to her. He hands the parchment to her after a few moments of the quill scratching.   
Name: Halle Jaime Potter  
Birthdate: July 31, 1989  
Parents: James Fleamont Potter  
Lily Rose Potter nee Evans  
Godparents: Sirius Orion Black  
Remus John Lupin  
Heirships: Lady Potter (upon death of father)   
Lady Black( upon death of godfather)   
Lady Gryffindor (heir by birth, can claim at anytime)   
Lady Slytherin(Heir by Conquest rights, can be claimed any time)   
Lady LeFay (Ladyship can be claimed after inheritance test)   
Properties:   
Hogwarts Castle: 50% ownership   
Potter Manor, Potter Castle : claimed upon death of Father  
LeFay Castle, LeFay Manor.   
Halle quit reading and looked up at Growder. "May I claim my Ladyships and do the inheritance test for the LeFay Ladyship? " He nods, summoning another goblin, and after a brief conversation in Gobblydook, the goblin bowed and exited the room. Looking at her grandfather looking over the results, he shook his head, smiling. "Well, I will have to hear the story about the Slytherin Ladyship. " he says amused. She nods and waits patiently for the other goblin to return. He does, carrying a small emerald green chest with a giant Ruby sitting in the middle. "more blood will be required, only three drops this time. and then you will do the test. " Growder instructs her, placing the box on the table and motioning her forward. She slides the dagger across her finger again and adds the required drops, gasping when the box creaks open, showing a beautiful silver ring, with Celtic designs inlaid in gold and a beautiful emerald sitting in the middle. She carefully pulls it out of the box and slips it on her middle finger on her left hand. She gives a small gasp as her eyes roll into the back of her head. 

4 -   
Opening her eyes, she blinks and does a double take. She's in a beautiful meadow, with a gorgeous lake in the middle surrounded by tulips and daisies. Standing up, she looks around and she sees a beautiful woman sitting in front of the lake, weaving a daisy chain. She looks up at Halle and gives a beautiful smile. Halle gasps, seeing her eyes looking back at her from another's face. "Halle Potter, mistress of Death, the Chosen One of the wizarding world. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Morgana LeFay. Please, sit. " she says in the most beautiful voice Halle had ever heard. She takes a seat next to Madam LeFay and looks around. "May I ask where we are. " she asks, timidly. Morgana smiles over at her descendant and says, "You are in my meadow. It's a special place I escaped to. You, my darling great great great granddaughter, are not my only heir but you shall need the extra powers more than your mother, me thinks. Accepting the Ladyship, you will gain Seer powers, your magic will be boosted, and you will be given all of my powers. It's time I moved on after all. You will do wonderful things my darling girl. " Morgana pulls her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Go back now my dear. " Morgana says as Halle stands, the meadow disappearing before she opens her eyes again, seeing her grandfathers worried face. "Are you all right Halle? " he asks. She nods, giving him a small smile. "I just met Morgana LeFay. I'm the new Lady LeFay. " she says, her voice full if wonder. Growder stands and bows to Halle. Growder passes her the Gryffindor and Slytherin heir rings, which resize to fit her small finger. "Your Ladyship, we also recognize that you were named Goblin Friend in the future and we honor our agreements. " Halle bows back and murmers, "May your gold multiply in abundance. " He nods his head again "I believe we are done here then. We will need to be taken to our vaults, please and thank you. " Lord Potter says and heads to the door, following Growder and gathering the rest of their group.   
After getting a ridiculous amount of money, they agree to meet at the bank steps in two hours. Euphima leads Halle and Sirius off, while James and Fleamont went their way. Arriving at Horizon Alley, an entire Alley devoted to clothing, Euphima leads her group to the formal store, Twilight Gleaming. Halle looked around in awe. She never knew this Alley existed. Following her grandmother over to a mirror, a woman comes out of the back, smiling. "Lady Potter, how wonderful to see you! How may we help you today? " she asks enthusiastically. "My daughter will need some formal dresses, in emerald green, dark forest green and silver. She will also need robes and a warm winter cloak. " her grandmother says, clapping her hands. Halle proceeds to get measured as Sirius and her grandmother discuss cuts and fabric. After she's done being measured, her companions discussing if they should get her summer wardrobe or if they should wait, she wonders around and is drawn to a beautiful fluffy white cloak, covered in what looked like glitter. It had white fur around the hood and sleeves, and had silver embroidery. "Mother, " she hears herself say, "may I get this cloak? " Her grandmother and the woman who took her measurements come over. "Ah, this is a very special cloak, " the woman says, "it was sent to us a few months ago, with a note saying it would glow for the one it was meant for. It's a gift from the Fae. " Her grandmother gasps and Halle reaches a finger out to touch the fur and there is a flash of bright light and Halle is suddenly covered in glitter. "It's free, of course. And the dresses will be ready in just a few days. Shall I send everything to your manor? " she asks Lady Potter. "Everything but the cloak. We shall be taking it now, if you please. " her grandmother says kindly. Sirius is grinning at the sight his love is. She has the cloak on and she looks absolutely adorable. "You're adorable Hals. " he murmers, kissing her on the top of her nose. She giggles and looks up at him. Hearing Euphima delicately clearing g her throat, they pull apart. "Now, shall we get some presents out of the way? " The other two nod and they continue on with their day.   
Arriving home after a few hours of shopping, they leave their bags in the foyer and make their way to dinner. "Now, Remus will be arriving in a few days, as will one Miss Evans. Her parents have sent a letter asking if their daughter could spend the last week of break with us. " Fleamont says to the group as they begin eating. James is excited and his father clears his throat. "I, ah, will be placing wards on Halle and Lily's rooms, so no males will be able to enter. " Sirius let's out a whine before catching himself. "Now, dear, surely we could make a few special allowances. We can set it so they have to leave before 8 and you can keep your silly wards for all the fun stuff. " his wife coos at her husband. "Worse than the teenagers, that one. " he mutters under his breath, much to the enjoyment of the others around the table. Halle Sits back and watches her family banter. She was so happy and everything was going so well. Damn that cursed Potter luck because something was bound to go wrong.   
The next few days flew by and Remus and Lily were falling out of the floo, sliding on the ice Halle had cast on the floor, hoping to get her boyfriend back for stealing all of her bras. She blushed and cleared the ice with a wave of her hand. "Lily! Remi! " she squeals, hugging them both. Lily laughs and hugs her friend back. "I've been stuck with Siri and Jamie. help! " she begs Lily just as said boys entered the room. "Now, princess, stop telling them lies. you've been blessed to be in our presence. " James says jokingly, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her in for a hug. "well seems like I was the least missed of the group. " Remus pouts. Sirius grins at his girlfriend before launching himself into Remus's arms and kissing his face. "Oh Remi. You've come to rescue me from Halle and James.. My hero! " he exclaims dramatically. Remus rolls his eyes and drops him to the ground. "Siri, I highly doubt that you want me to rescue you from Halle. " he says dryly. Halle blushes and Sirius runs over to his girlfriend, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "You're right. Since Lily is here, I'm kidnapping my girlfriend. " he says evilly, running up the stairs to his room. He gently places her on the floor once they're in the room, closing the door behind them. "Should I be jealous of you and Remy? " she teases her boyfriend, running her fingers through his hair. He growls and leans down, kissing her. She smiles against his mouth and gently pushes him away. "Siri, we haven't seen Remi and Lily in a few weeks. I love spending time with you, but let's go spend some time with our friends before we tell Lily everything and I finish the story. Please " she says softly, dreading Lily's reaction. Halle hoped it would all go well, otherwise they would have to obliviate her mother. Sirius smiles down at his girlfriend, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "of course baby. I'll get to hold you all night since you'll be sneaking into my bed tonight. " he says cheekily, winking at the girl. They head back downstairs and join their friends.   
Lily smiles at Remus and James. "We probably won't see them for awhile. Show us around James? " she asks, laughing at the sick look on his face. He was so not going to think about his baby and his best mate doing anything because nope. just nope. He mentally shook himself, pulling his self out if his mind. "Sure thing doll face. " he says, winking at Lily. They were passing the staircase when they heard Sirius and Halle's voices coming down the stairs. James quirked an eyebrow and felt vindictive. "Well, that was quick old man. Poor Halle's going to suffer being stuck with you. " he says, laughing at the horrified face Sirius was currently sporting. Halle burst out laughing, Lily and Remus following suit. James, however, saw the evil grin pass his best mates features and he suddenly started backing away. "Don't you dare. She's standing right there. If you do this Padfoot, I'm getting the spray bottle! " James babbles, while Sirius simply grins. Lily is confused but gasps when suddenly, there's a giant black dog standing where Sirius had just been standing. She starts panicking until her mind catches up with her. Bloody hell!, she thinks, he's an animagus!! "Padfoot, sit! Don't you dare! I'm telling you now, I will ground Halle and I will banish you to the guest house for the remainder break! " James is continuing his retreat. Padfoot gives a canine grin and then pounces on James, dragging him to the floor and proceeding to lick his face and neck. Remus walk over to join the girls, amused to his friends antics. Lily looks over at Halle and mutters, "Is it weird that he's essentially making out with James? " Halle burst out laughing, causing both boys to look over at them and pause. "What's so funny Hals? " James asks, trying to push the overgrown mutt off of him, to no avail. "Siri... he... he... hahahaha, he.... he... he's kissing you. " Halle manages to get out in between laughing and trying to catch her breathe. Padfoot let's out an offended yelp and runs to hide behind Halle's legs. James sits up, face extremely red, and glares at his best mate. "I'm not into you like that Siri and I'm offended on Halle's behalf. I know I'm the better looking Potter, but for you to try and take me, right in front of her? Sir, I never! " He exclaimed dramatically, pressing a hand to his forehead and "fainting". Sirius changed back and wrapped his arms around Halle's waist. " Do we need to take him to St. Mungos? " He whispers, loudly, to Lily. Laughing even harder, she nods. "You've right addled his brains, Black. And he need all the help he can. " They teenagers all laugh, making their way into the ground floor library.   
"So, everyone but Lily is at the same page. Lily, I need you to swear a magical oath stating that you will not repeat anything I tell you, in any way, to any other living or deceased being. Is that okay? " Halle asks her mother, after dinner that night. The whole family (she included her mother and Remi, of course.) was sitting in front of the fire. She was cuddled up between Remus and Sirius on a rainbow colored bean bag on the floor, James and Lily were cuddled up on a light, grey blue love seat, and her grandparents were sharing an oversized red and gold arm chair. Lily nods, knowing that whatever Halle has to tell her is important. She makes the oath and Halle catches her up. She flies at her daughter, DAUGHTER!!!, and pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry that we weren't able to be there for you. But, we'll get it all right this time. That no nose having bastard doesn't know who he's messing with. " Lily says ferociously, making Halle grin. Halle pulls away and Lily smiles at her before going back to sit by James. "I know, Mum. But there still is more. And it's not pretty, nor fun. " Halle warns her family, wanting them to prepare. Taking a deep breath, feeling Sirius give her waist a reassuring squeeze she begins. "Now, when we left off, lil ole me was left on a doorstep, at night mind you, in November of all times, for the horrid Dursleys to find me. My aunt found me the next morning and for the next ten years, my life was hell. I was abused, neglected, raped and starved. I was told my parents had died in a drunk driving accident and that no one would ever love me. I didn't even know I was a witch until Hagrid showed up with my letter. He gave Dudley a pigs tail, though. It was bloody fantastic. Anyways, he got me, we went shopping, met the prat Malfoy, (hated him on sight) and then he told me the story of Voldemort and my parents. I proceeded to get lost trying to find the train, found the Weasley's and made it on the train, where I befriend a Weasley and a Muggleborn, " She smiles, remembering that fateful meeting that day, " And my first year was very eventful. I was made seeker, youngest in a century. Yes, I was a Gryffindor, but the Hat wanted me I'm Slytherin. Dumbledore hid the Sorcerer's Stone in the school, Voldy tried to steal it, I beat him. Bring on Second year and the Chamber of Secrets, where muggleborns are being petrified left and right,ppl everyone is blaming me because I can speak Parseltongue, and it's actually Voldy's younger self possessing a diary of all things and a basilisk. I almost died fighting it, Fawkes saved me and I destroyed Voldy again. Remember the diary, please, it makes another appearance later on. " She pauses, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, knowing her family was mad about promising to wait and question her til after she was done. Taking a deep breathe, she continues. "The summer before third year, notorious mass murder, Sirius Black, escapes Azkaban, where he has been sitting falsely accused, for twelve years. I blow up my rude muggle ain't, see a giant GrIm and take my first ride on the Knight bus, " she shivers slightly, " The Minister meets me at the Leaky Cauldron, where I'm sure I'll be in trouble, but nope. They were worried. A few days go by and I'm surrounded by weasley's again amd Hermione. Mr. Weasley warns me to be careful, I don't get my Hogsmaede form signed and school begins! We get a gorgeous professor, one Remus Lupin. Dementors roam the ground, I hear my parents die anytime they come near, my wonderful professor teaches me the Patronus charm, which was a Stag, Sirius tries to break into the Gryffindor tower and fails, I get given a wonderful map by some young pranksters, I sneak into Hogsmaede, clearly, look at who my dad and godfathers were, over hear that Black is my godfather and had betrayed my parents. I was very upset about that, let me tell you. Fast forward a bit. Sirius kidnaps my friend Ron and his pet rat, that's important, and drags them into the Shrieking shack. Hermione and my gorgeous self follow, obviously, couldn't just abandon my best mate! Well, we get in there and find Sirius, who needed a shave. Only joking babe, you looked ruggedly handsome. Anyways, Remi burst in and they make up like an old married couple and proceed to try and kill the rat. Remus, having taken my map, saw a name of a man he thought had been dead for twelve years. You two prove the rat is that no good Pettigrew, who was the one who betrayed my parents but of course, Potter luck and all, Snape comes in and attacks. We hug, put handcuffs on Peter and all head out to clear Siri's name. But, of course, my life can't go good and it's a full moon. Stuff happens, the rat gets away and Sirius and I almost get our souls sucked out, but my darling Hermione had a time Turner, since she's incredibly smart and took every single class, liter, so I saved us. We break Sirius out, he goes on the run with a bad ass hippogriff, and I again, have to go back to the Dursleys. " she looks around, and smiles weakly at her family. "Summer before fourth year, the Weasley's come rescue me and we go to the World Quidditch Cup and it's amazing. But, the Death Eaters ruin everything and an elf gets in trouble. The dark mark is cast and everyone is worried. now, to the school year. Alastor Moody is the new Defense teacher. The Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts and students to who are 17 or older can put their names into the Goblet of Fire, to try and become champion. Dumbledore draws an age line, I think I'll finally have a normal year and BAM! Some asshole put my name in and I got picked. I'm 14, going up against 17 year olds. Everyone thinks I'm am attention seeking whore, I'm having visions of what Voldy is up to and the the first take comes. I face a dragon, which I fly to get away from and around. Got a golden egg, which held the clue. Sketchy stuff is going on I the outside world. I figure out that the second task deals with Merepeople. Turns out, I had to rescue Ron, he was the person I'd miss the most at the school so, from the bottom of the Black Lake, in February. Assholes. Anyways, I do the thing and save some others, get tied for first place with the other Hogwarts champion. After that, I have a few months before the next task. Old Voldy is being sketchy and I have to watch my pumpkin juice so I don't get drugged because the Yule Ball of course has to happen, so everyone is suddenly interested in me. I ended up taking Malfoy, actually had a good night. Found out Snape was a death eater, as was Igor Karkoroff. Any who, fast forward a bit because just, yeah, final task is a huge maze, gotta find the cup in the middle. Well, the asshole who put my name in the cup transformed it into a portkey. Not knowing this, the other Hogwarts champion and I decide to take it together, since I got bit by a huge spider. We get taken to a cemetery, where he's murdered by Wormtail and an ugly baby Voldy. They do a ritual, involving his dead dads bone, my blood, and the flesh of a servant. He comes back, the followers pop up, he does a speech and then challenges me to a duel. We fight and then our wands connected and made a golden dome around the two of us and then figures popped out of his wand. Cedric, the old man he killed, and you two, " she says with tears in her eyes looking at her parents, " You told me you loved me and you were proud. You guys saved me and I got away. Went back with CEDs body and told everyone Voldy was back. 'Moody' took me to his office, where I discovered it was Barry Crouch Jr and he told me how he was working for Voldy. Well, a dementors kissed him before he could confess, so no luck there. That summer, I got attacked by rogue dementors, almost got expelled, was ignored most of the summer, and I started feeling what Voldy was feeling. Lived with Siri at Grimmauld place til school, went back and the ministry was interfering. Bitch teacher tool over, tortured everyone, chased Dumbledore away. Meanwhile, I was having visions of a door and the order was back. Voldy realized I could see what he did, tormented me with a fake vision of him torturing Siri and so I went to save him. The Department of Mysteries was our destination and me and my friends went to save Siri. It was a trap, to try and trick me into getting the prophecy, which didn't happen. We battled the death eaters and Bellatrix killed you Siri. I couldn't save you. I tried. " Halle stops, not being able to control her tears. Sirius, tears streaming down his face, pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. "It's okay love. " She sniffles a little then takes a deep breath. "It's okay, we're almost done. It was bad. Dumbledore then decided I had a right to know what the prophecy was, which in the end was I had to kill Voldy or he had to kill me cuz we couldn't both live. So, that summer, Dumbly and I go get a new teacher, dark times are upon us, and Voldy has a new spy in the school. Malfoy. Any who, that year is spent learning about Voldys life, and his horcruxes. Yes, multiple. 7. We find one, a fake sadly, and Dumbledore dies. Snape is outed and I severely question my taste in men. The death eaters get in, we fight. I drop out and go hunting horcruxes with my two best friends. We go on the run, there are deaths and tears and heartache. We destroy the horcruxes, all acept one. My house elf died, I robbed gringotts, saved their King, paid them back no worries. The battle begins and ends at Hogwarts, heavy casualties on both sides. I lose Remi and his wife, gain a baby out of that thanks very much Moony, I lose my boyfriend, a few friends. A lot of people died. He then gave us time to see to our dead and told me if I gave myself up, he'd stop killing everyone (yeah right). He killed Snape, who gave me his memories. In his own way, he was trying to protect me my whole life because he was in love with you, mum. Going on, I find out Dumbly was raising me like a pig to be lead to slaughter because I was his 7th horcrux. He didn't mean to, but I had to die for him to be killed. I make my way to the forest, stopping to let Hermione know they'd have to finish him. Heartbreaking, that. She wanted to go with me, bless her heart. I go, I talk to you all one last time, we find him, he kills me and then bam. I'm in a white, all white, train station with an ugly little baby under the bench. I get told my soul was my own again, Voldy can die and that I'm the mistress of death. So, I go back to my body, Narcissa lies to voldy, he makes Hagrid carry my body to the front of Hogwarts, taunts everyone a bit. Neville stands up to him, he gets mad. I disappear, we fight again, I kill him. I was on my way to return Dumbledores wand when I got sent back here. " She finishes, preparing for the questions.


End file.
